Dragon Age: The Elven Noble
by Optimus524
Summary: Kallian Tabris is now the Bann of the Alienage and it is up to her to improve the lives of her people.
1. How to Work Off Stress

Kallian was on her hands and knees panting deeply as Zevran rammed his length into her. Ever since she became a Bann, she spent most of her time in the alienage, but she spent a night or two at the Pearl with Zevran.

He had a great way of distracting her whenever things get rough. Today's she had to provide working rights to the elves, giving them more options than simple dock hands, labourers or servants.

Many nobles were against such proposals, but Alistair and Elissa had been a great help when forcing the issues. There was still much work to do, repairing the alienage after the Battle of Denerim and cementing trust between elves and humans after what Howe did.

"You are really tense," said Zevran, whispering in her ear.

"It is not easy to convince the nobility that elves should have rights," said Kallian as she panted.

"True, you really need to relax and I am happy to assist in that matter," said Zevran.

"What about the Crows? You know they'll come after you sooner or later," Kallian.

"True, but it will take them time to realise that I am not dead and that is time I am happy enough to spend with you," said Zevran as he grabbed her breasts and gave them a good squeeze.

Kallian moaned. "Well, you're certainly doing a good job."

"I'm only getting started, my dear," said Zevran.

Kallian then turned her head and the two of them kissed. They began to fight for domination and while Kallian was not going to make things easy she ended up losing to Zevran. The former Crow certainly knew how to win over a woman.

Zevran then rolled over allowing her to be on top. He no doubt wished for her to have dominance and she was happy to comply. She began to bounce up and down on top of him at breakneck speed.

Each and every jump sent a jolt of pain right through her womb to the rest of her body, but this was not unbearable as enjoyable. She panted and moaned with every single bounce and showed no indication of stopping.

Zevran ran his hands across her legs and placed them around her hips. The way he touched her skin sent chills down her spine. He then pulled himself forward and began to nibble at one of her breasts causing her to moan passionately.

She could feel him snacking her tits as he ran his hand right through her blonde hair. Kallian closed her eyes as she took in every single bit of passion she could muster. She then wrapped her hands around his neck and forced him deeper into her breasts.

Eventually she could not hold back any longer and unleashed her liquids on top of his length. He however had not quite finished with her and rolled over so that he was now on top of her. He then placed a hand over one of her legs and placed it on his shoulder.

He then began to push in and out even faster than before and Kallian felt as if her mind was going to shatter from the immense pleasure she was experiencing. She didn't know how long it had been, but eventually Zevran unleashed his liquids into her and the two of them moaned in unison.

Zevran then toppled over and landed at her side and stared into her eyes.

"Feeling relaxed yet?" Zevran asked.

"Relaxed is in the word I wouldn't use," Kallian panted.

"What word would you use?" Zevran asked.

"If I had to choose one I would say relieved," said Kallian.

She then felt her eyes closing and she tried to remember every single moment that had happened tonight as if it had been her last.

* * *

A few weeks later she was at Ostagar discussing with Keeper Lanaya discussing the rebuild of the ancient city.

"I can have labourers to assist with the construction and I can send a few merchants your way to help with commerce," said Kallian.

"Those will be a big help and my people can train some of yours," said Lanaya.

"I'll try and keep the humans off your back, though they are a bit wary of you," said Kallian.

"I am hoping that their respect to Theron will be enough to give them pause," said Lanaya.

"I promise I'll do all I can to help our people," said Kallian. "Though I must warn you that some nobles weren't too happy about appointing an elven bann."

"Do you think they'll make a move against you?"

"Doubtful, the nobility know that I've already killed an arl and assisted in the murder of another. Also when you have an assassin as a lover that does tend to give people pause."

"I see your point," said Lanaya. "Still what's been accomplished over these past few months is astonishing. Elves owning land and now an elven noble, such things haven't happened since before the fall of the Dales."

"Let us hope is just the start," said Kallian. "I'll have to take things slow, but I am confident that I can give our people rights. I've already passed a motion allowing elves to take more jobs, some are even joining the army."

"That is a huge step up," Lanaya agreed.

"I'll then focus on the weapon ban and giving elves the right for self-defence," said Kallian. She hadn't forgotten how she and her cousin were almost raped.

"Have they appointed a new Arl of Denerim yet?" Lanaya asked.

"No, but things are still a bit chaotic in Ferelden, especially in Denerim," said Kallian. "Though I'm hoping the new arl will be a lot better than the last ones." She then looked at Lanaya. "Is there any other problems you're having?"

"Not much farming land thanks to the blight, but thanks to you we are now open to trade with other villages. We're also trying to contact other elven clans to alert them to this grateful gift King Alistair and Queen Elissa have given us."

"Are all of them coming?"

Lanaya shook head. "No, not all them. Some of the clans that are more open to coexistence with the humans are invited. While other clans are still going to search for ancient ruins of our people."

"I suppose it would be quite difficult for you to search for ruins if you all stuck here," said Kallian.

"Exactly, we still need to regain our heritage, but we should also focus on the future," said Lanaya. "Both you and Theron are two of the few elven heroes in history that are respected to humans. The only other two we know of are Shartan and Garahel."

"I know, but Shartan has been practically scrubbed from the Chantry records," Kallian nodded bitterly. "I mean it's one thing to remove our ancient homeland, but it's another wipe us from history."

"I agree," said Lanaya. "We can only hope that things get better with a new monarchy on Ferelden's throne and two new elven heroes."

"I suppose hope is the only thing we can do," Kallian nodded.

* * *

Kallian on her knees on the foot of the bed with her mouth around Zevran's length. She had pressed her mouth as far down as she could and licking her tongue around it as Zevran ran his fingers around her hair.

With one hand she fiddled with his balls and use the other two massage her womb, digging her fingers into it. All she could hear with the moans from Zevran as her own moans vibrated through his length.

Eventually he came inside her mouth and she did her best to gobble down as much of the liquid she could, but there was just too much and simmered leaked from her mouth. She pulled her head away and Zevran looked at her as he saw the ooze in her mouth and dripping onto her breasts.

Then Zevran got up and pinned her against the wall and pressed his lips over hers into a deep passionate embrace. He then placed his hands on her ass and lifted her up. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck just as he inserted his length into her womb.

Then while still holding and kissing her he began to thrust into her and began pushing in and out. While they kissed to your taste the ooze from her mouth and it intoxicated him. Apparently it intoxicated her, for she was helping him thrust by pressing his body into her.

He broke away from the kiss and made his way to the table and placed down on top of it. He then began to thrust in and out of her determined to have experience pleasure the likes which he had never felt before.

The entire room was filled with her moans every time he pressed himself into her. Zevran saw her breast jiggling up and down with every single thrust and could not resist squeezing them. This caused her to moan even louder as she tried to steady herself for not falling off the table.

They imagine that everyone outside could hear them, but they didn't care all they cared was having sex. Eventually, they came but they weren't sure who came first, but the fact remained was that Kallian was so worn out that she was unable to stand.

Zevran then picked up bridal style and carried her to the bed.

"Getting too much for you, my dear?" Zevran asked.

Kallian could barely speak, that had to be the most intense sex they had ever had. "No," she breathed. "I'm up for another round if you are."

Zevran chuckled, he could tell that Kallian was too worn out to even walk let alone have sex. He then gently placed on the bed.

"I think that, my dear, that we'll have to wait for another night," said Zevran.


	2. Only the Best

Kallian was once again at the Pearl having sex with Zevran, the only difference this time was that they had an extra member. They both agreed that it would be fun to mix things up by having a third person, so they paid for next person.

Kallian was at the moment panting deeply as Zevran was impregnating her womb while the man they hired was doing the same with her asshole. The two men were standing up with Zevran holding onto her ass and the second man grasping her breasts.

Kallian was panting deeply grateful that she and Zevran agreed upon the change. She could feel jolts of pain coming from both her womb and asshole likes to which she had never experienced before. The fact that they were standing up also added the enjoyment as the two men roughly thrusted in and out of her.

She then kissed Zevran on the left passionately and she had a sneaking suspicion that this time he'll allowed her to win the domination with the tongues. The man behind her then grasped her breasts even more firmly and she moaned into Zevran's mouth.

Then the two men release their liquids into her making her moan even louder. She fold both sticky and sore at the same time and she enjoyed it.

Zevran then guided her to the bed and laid her down upon it, he pointed his length towards her mouth and getting the idea she began to suck on it upside-down. Meanwhile the second man bent down and began to lick her womb and the liquids that were covering it.

Kallian moans vibrated Zevran's length with every lick the second man did. She licked her around his length, which was still rockhard and used her legs to force the second man deeper into her womb until his nose was touching her skin.

While she was sucking his length, Zevran traces hand on top of her breasts giving them a good squeeze causing her to moan once again. He then began to massage them gently and she then grasped his ass with her hands forcing him closely into her mouth.

Eventually he could not hold on any longer and squirted his liquids right down her throat. At the same time she unleashed her liquids upon the man, who was licking her womb. She sprawled all the liquids that exited from Zevran's and looked at her with a seductive look.

"You suddenly know how to treat a girl," said Kallian.

"Only the best for you, my dear," said Zevran.

* * *

Three years have passed and still the Crows hadn't tracked down Zevran, which was fine by Kallian. Though they both knew that sooner or later the Crows would get wind of Zevran, forcing him to leave.

Kallian would do anything to keep him around, but she knew that would be an impossibility. She would have volunteered to go with him, if it wasn't for the fact that her duties prevented her from doing just that.

Kallian had made a lot of progress with the nobility and managed to appoint more elven Banns from the alienage is from other villages. So far only two, one from Redcliff and the second from Highever and they were the only one since both Alistair and Elissa had a strong influence over those areas and that their leaders were fair-minded.

She had also managed to lift the weapon ban, but only to those who had training. It seemed like a fair compromise and it gave the elves a chance to defend themselves and with elves with in the army that meant that no one could pray on any other elves.

Despite the rumours that flew out of Kirkwall things were relatively peaceful, though they still had a lot of rebuilding to do only two thirds of Denerim have been repaired since the Blight.

Kallian, however, was smiling down at her stomach as she traced a hand over it. With all the time she spent with Zevran, she wasn't entirely surprised that she became pregnant even despite being a Grey Warden and her father was beyond joy.

"Do you know what you call it?" Soris asked

"Haven't decided yet," said Kallian.

"I'm surprised that you and Zevran haven't married yet," Shianni frowned.

"Zevran isn't the husband-type and he doesn't usually like to stick around long," said Kallian. "The only reason he stuck around is because of me, but he'll soon have to move once the Crows get wind of him."

"I'm just happy that I'm finally getting a grandchild," said Cyrion.

"But you do realise that people going to call your baby a bastard," said Soris.

"In case you've forgotten so is the King of Ferelden," Kallian reminded.

"Good point," said Soris.

"Besides I doubt anyone would want to insult Kallian, after what she's done," said Shianni.

"I hope you mean her helping people rather than assassinating arls," said Cyrion.

"I only kill the one arl, I only assisted the Queen with the other," said Kallian defensively.

"I still find it hard to believe that you managed to walk out of Fort Draken," said Shianni.

"Yeah, they're still trying to figure that out," said Kallian. She then noticed her father looking sad. "What's the matter, father?"

"I just wish your mother was here, she would be so proud," said Cyrion.

"I know, but at least now we can prevent people suffering from the same thing as we," said Kallian.

"Still doesn't deny the fact that several of our people were shipped off as slaves before you stopped the Tevinters," said Shianni bitterly.

"At least Loghain got what he deserved," said Soris.

"How is Teyrna Anora taking the death of her father and that the loss of her throne?" Cyrion asked.

"She's not too happy, but she's keeping it quiet," said Kallian. "I believe the arrangement that Elissa and Anora made was that if they were unable to produce heir she could take the throne. Of course, I think she's pleased by the steps that both Alistair and Elissa are making it seem to be quite similar to her relation with Cailan."

"I still find it hard to believe that Loghain betrayed him," said Soria.

"In Loghain's mind he believed the Blight was a hoax a way of getting Orlesian forces into Ferelden unchallenged. He also believed that the Grey Wardens were spies for the Orlesian and strongly believe that once the darkspawn had been slain that they would not return to their homeland."

"So he gave into paranoia and hatred," said Cyrion.

"Yes, he was probably right to retreat at the Battle of Ostagar, but it is what he did next that condemned him. He made himself King Regent and ordered the Bannorn to fall into line under his banner, which was against Fereldan tradition."

"He also made a mistake of trusting that Arl Howe," said Shianni bitterly.

"Yeah, he proudly made him his right-hand man, I don't think he was completely aware of all the things that he did. It was only until we discovered later that Arl Howe had emptied the Treasury for his own gain."

"Which caused Loghain to sell our people into slavery," said Cyrion.

"Exactly," said Kallian. "After all that thinking only get better for our people."

* * *

A year later and Kallian was about to give birth to a baby. Zevran was with Soria and Cyrion as they could hear the cries coming from Kallian bedroom as a Chantry sister and Shianni help with the birth.

"What are you hoping for?" Soria asked looking at Zevran.

"I don't really know," said Zevran honestly.

"Just hope the baby is healthy," Cyrion advised. He then looked at Zevran. "So, are you gonna stay when the baby is born?"

"I will for while, but I believe the Crows have got wind of my survival and will only be a matter of time before they come down here to investigate," said Kallian.

"Can't you and Kallian kill them like you did before?" Soria.

"We could possibly kill many, but they then may turn their sights on my child and that is something I do not want," said Zevran.

They could hear the cries from Kallian bedroom and suddenly heard the cries of a baby. The three men looked up as Shianni came into the room with a big smile on her face.

"It's a girl," she said.

Instantly the three men rushed into the bedroom and found Kallian lying on a bed with a baby elf in her arms.

"She's beautiful," said Cyrion as he looked at his granddaughter.

"She is," said Kallian.

"What a good name her?" Soria asked.

"Adaia," said Kallian smiling.


	3. Troubled Times

Three years later and Zevran was forced to leave, the Antiva Crow had finally discover that he was alive and in order to protect Kallian and their daughter he had to leave. This of course men that Kallian maintained all of her focus within her duties as a Bann.

For the elves in Ferelden things had improved greatly, elves now allowed to join the army and any crimes committed against an elf were not dismissed. Relationships with the Dalish of Ostagar had also improved greatly and Keeper Lanyaya had been given a voice at the Landsmeet.

"You certainly improve the lives of your people," said Elissa as they sat down for dinner.

"Yes I'm just hoping that in other countries elves are given the chance of as those here," said Kallian.

"Well from what we've been told Empress Celene has suddenly been doing that for those in Orlais," said Elissa.

Kallian frowned. "I imagine a few nobles aren't too happy about that decision."

Elissa nodded. "There has been political unrest and that not to mention what's been going on in Krikwall."

Kallian nodded. "Zevran sent me a letter informing the situation there and I'm surprised that the mages haven't done anything drastic yet."

Elissa looked at her curiously. "Speaking of Zevran, are you coping all right?"

"I wish he was here, but we both knew that he couldn't stay for too long and just surprised that the Crows figured out this long," said Kallian.

"And who've you got entertaining in bed now?" Elissa asked raising an eyebrow.

Kallian turned at her looking insulted. "You really think that I would go behind his back?" Elissa raised an eyebrow. "It's that man we had hired a few years ago, he's actually quite skilled."

Elissa shook her head. "You two really are perfect for each other?"

"I don't know whether to take that as an insult on a compliment," said Kallian.

Elissa chuckled. "How little Adaia doing?"

"Oh, she's already walking and talking," said Kallian. "I spend as much time with her as possible."

"And the night you're at the Pearl?"

"I tell her that I have an important meeting which is perfectly true," said Kallian.

Elissa shook her head. "You sex driven maniac."

"I'm one of the best," Kallain shrugged.

"You know that most men in Denerim a bone scared of you," Elissa pointed out.

"Strange, because they seem awfully calm when I'm in bed with them," Kallian pondered.

"Like I said the scared of you and I don't want to anger you," said Elissa.

"Oh, I suppose that's why they allow me to dominate them," Kallian frowned. "I should probably bed braver men."

Elissa shook her head. "Never change Elissa."

"Wasn't planning to," Kallian holding out her glass of wine. "Speaking of men in bed, what about ypu and Alistair? Are you still trying to produce your own child?"

"You know it's hard enough for a Grey Warden to have a child and unlike you we're not sex driven maniac," Elissa pointed out.

* * *

Three years later and chaos had been issued all across Thedas, the mages and templars were at war as was Orlais. Also the elves of Orlais were also rising up led by Empress Celene's former spymaster Briala.

"I don't like this conflict in Orlais," said Elissa.

"Especially if Grand Duke Gaspard wins," said Teagan.

"What of this Briala?" Alistair asked.

"She's organised a ring of spies comprised of elves," said Teagan. "It's believed that she is sabotaging both sides."

"For what purpose?" Elissa.

"I imagine that she is trying to put pressure on both sides and willing to negotiate if either Celene's forces or Gaspard's wish for aid. I believe that she's inspired by you Kallian," said Eamon looking to Kallian.

"Me?" Kallian stared.

"It shouldn't be a surprise, I suspect that every elf in Thedas living in human cities greatly respects you," said Eamon. "You are after all the first elven nobles since the before the Fall of the Dales."

"Should we try and support Celene?" Alistair asked.

Eamon shook his head. "We're still recovering from the Blight and aiding one side could damage us even further."

"It might even cause those who are supportive of Celene to turn to the Grand Duke," Teagan added. "In any case we are still trying to deal with the chaos that is erupting in the south. The orders you about giving the mages safe haven in Redcliff has given the templars pause for they don't want an entire country to be on their necks if the attack one of our villages."

"However, we are given reports that some of them are attacking anyone they accuse of being a mage sympathisers, naturally the templars have denied any responsibility of them," said Eamon. "And we are inclined to believe them."

"What of the Divine has she made any move to quell this conflict?" Elissa asked.

"We believe that she is negotiating a Conclave in the Temple of the Sacred Ashes," said Eamon. "Though I do not like her chances of quelling the conflict. Grand Enchanter Fiona is adamant about mage freedom and Lord Seeker Lucius wants every single mage to be forced back into the Circles."

"So if nothing this conclave just gives us a moment of pause," Alistair sighed.

"Yes," Eamon nodded.

"I've also got more bad news," said Kallian. "The Grey Wardens from Vigil's Keep vanished, including Commander Faren."

Both Alistair and Elissa looked at her fearfully.

"Any signs of a struggle?" Alistair asked.

"No," said Kallian shaking ahead. "It's almost as if they've just walked out without telling anyone. The Silver Order doesn't know either, but the maintaining the peace in Amaranthine."

"Can this day get any better," Alistair grumbled.

No one answered.

Kallian also had to admit that they were entering into dark days that almost resembled the Blight. It almost seemed like everything in Thedas was going mad with innocent people caught in the middle.

Kallian could only hope that Zevran was finding a way out of the conflict and if he survived and returned to her, Kallian was going to make sure that it was a night to remember when he does.


End file.
